A Mother's Love
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: During another mob attack, Naruto Uzumaki is saved by Rias Gremory and her friends. After taking care of the mob, Rias decided to adpot Naruto and give him the love of a mother hes been looking for. Watch Naruto as he becomes the son of a Devil. NarutoXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School DxD**

* * *

A Mothers Love: Prolouge

* * *

A young boy with spiky yellow hair and blue eyes was runming for his life as an angered mob cashed after him. This boys name was Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the late Minato Namikaze and the son of a mother that was never there for him due to his sister, Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto tried his best to run a little faster, but his little legs could only run at a certain pace.

Turning to the next corner, Naruto sees himself standing in front of a wall. Turning around, Naruto sees the mob has blocked his only way of escaping. Falling onto the ground, the boy backed up until he hit the wall as he looked at the mob with complete fear.

"W-What do you guys want with me? I never did anything to you!" Naruto told them as the mob stared at him before some of them laughed while the other half scoffed.

"Your going to die here, demon. You'll pay for what you did to our family." One of the spat angerly as he held up a pitch fork and started to walk towards a frightened Naruto who shut his eyes fearfully. The man stopped when lighting struck down between the mob and Naruto.

Six figures came from the rooftops and landed between Naruto and the mob. Reopening his eyes, Naruto sees the six figures standing in front of him.

"Who the hell are you guys?" The man asked with a growl as the woman with crmsion red hair turned towards a young girl with blond hair and green eyes.

"Asia-chan, see if the child has any injeries." The woman said as the young girl nodded her head.

Once Asia was near Naruto, the young boy didn't know if he should be afriad of her or not. As Asia bents down to her knees, the girl gave him a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Asia said as her hands glowed and started to heal the boy, making Naruto realx knowing he was safe.

"Hey, bitch! Don't ignore me!" The man growled.

Still ignoring him, the red haired woman turned towards the other four beside her.

"Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto, Issei, lets finish these fools off." The woman stated, as the other four nodded their heads before they went to finish the mob off.

While they were taking care of the mob, Asia was hugging a passed out Naruto close to her chest, he passed out due to the amount of blood he lost, but before he lost to many, Asia managed to stop it before something happened to the boy.

Once they finished off the last of the mob, the red haired woman known as Rias Gremory turned her attention towards Asia and a passed out Naruto. Walking up to them, Rias bent down to Asia's highet and looked at her.

"How is he?" Rias asked as the young girl spoke quietly.

"He's alright. I managed to stop all of the blood that came from his wounds." Asia said, while Rias smiled at her.

"Good job, Asia-chan." Rias spoke before looking towards the boy in her arms and touched his cheek as the boy reacted by flinching at the touch, Rias however, kept on smiling as she rubbed his cheek "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I'll make sure you get the mother you always wanted." As she spoke, Akeno and the others walked up.

"Buchou...does that mean?" Issei began as Rias nodded her head.

"Yes, Issei. I'm going to adopt this boy and give him the love of a mother hes been searching for." Rias spoke as Akeno giggled into her hand.

"Ara, ara, are you sure you'll be able to take care of him, Buchou?" Akeno teased, while Rias's eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"He's not an animal, Akeno. He's a human just like us that wants to be loved." Rias said as she gently scooped the boy into her hands, she smiled as she saw the boy opening his eyes "Hello there, little one. Could you point the deraction your leader works at?" Rias asked gently as Naruto started at her before pointing into the deraction of the Hokage Tower. Turning her attention to her friends, Rias motioned her head for them to move"Let's go.".

As Rias and her friends were walking into the deraction Naruto has pointed, they were stopped by a woman with red hair and violet eyes.

"Hold it! Where do you think your taking my son?!" The woman demanded to Rias and her group.

Turning towards the woman, Rias assumed this woman was the childs birth mother.

"That is none of your concern. All you need to know is that your time as his mother is up." Rias told her as the woman known as Kushina glared at her.

"Your not taking my son away from me! Give him back to me now!" Kushina ordered while Rias sighed and gently put Naruto into Akeno's hands, who rubbed his cheeks with a smile.

"Your son? Last I checked, you weren't there for him when he needed love from you the most, and what did you do? You pushed him away and paied more attention to your daughter more than him." Rias stated, making thw woman growl.

"Shut up! You know nothing about my family!" Kushina roared as she ran over towards them with a blade in hand, Rias sighed before blocking an attack Kushina threw at her.

"Sorry, Kunoichi-san. But Naruto-kun is going to be in my care from now on." Rias stated before she kicked Kushina in the stomach,, causing the said red head to groan in pain as she held her stomach as she fell to the ground "Oh, before I forget, if I see you anywhere near Naruto again, I won't hold back." Rias said before gently putting Naruto in her arms before walking away with her friends, not looking back at her fellow red head as she walked away.

* * *

As Rias and the others neared the Hokage Office, Rias knocked on the door and heard a voice from inside.

"Come in."

Once Rias and the others walked into the office, they see an old man sitting and working on what appeared to be documents.

"May I help you?" The man asked as Rias nodded her head.

"As a matter of fact, you can. I would like to adpot this child and raise him as my son, and me and my friends would like to become apart of this village." Rias stated, as the man looked at her with a curious expression.

"May I know your name, miss?" The man asked as Rias sat down before speaking.

"My name is Rias Gremory, the hireiess of the Gremory clan, and a Devil."

* * *

Prolouge End


	2. Not A Chapter

**A/N: This is not a Chapter! (Sadly). this is just to let you all know that I've made a poll on my profile to see what you all want more of, re-done or a current idea that I have in my head. Please visit my profile in order to decided!**


End file.
